War of Equestria
by Eaglehaze
Summary: War is raging in Equestria. The evident start to the war is known to none but Twilight Sparkle, and it's eating her up. Friend turns against friend, princess against princess, and even best of friends are torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nothing from the amazing world of Equestria belongs to me.

**Summary: **War is raging in Equestria. The evident start to the war is knows to none but Twilight Sparkle, and it's eating her up. Friend turns against friend, princess against princess, and even best of friends are torn apart.

**Warnings: **Violence and gore in chapters to come.

Prologue

Twilight trotted down the familiar dirt roads of Ponyville, the fresh scents from the apple stalls run by Applebloom, who had earned her Cutie Mark two moons ago, after finding her place on the farm: a blooming apple. She nodded in greeting, which Twilight returned happily. She, and the other Crusaders, had grown in hight, and despite Twilight and the other's fears, the three hadn't broken apart because of it, but had grown closer to each other.

She spotted Applejack going to check on her sister, Fluttershy trotting down the stalls, carrying herself higher then she had when they'd first met, and she greeted everyone without shouting or shying away and Rarity was looking at the fabrics and thread stall.

She couldn't see Pinkiepie or Rainbow Dash, but that was to be expected. Pinkiepie throwing a birthday party for Pound and Pumpkin, the Cake's twins, first birthday. Rainbow Dash and a patrol were preparing for rain, and were blotting the sky with light grey clouds, only a small shower.

"Hiya Spike." She greeted to her assistant as she trotted over to her library, using her magic to open the door with ease as she and Spike entered. Spike too, had grown, not like when his greed had gotten the better of him, but this was like a growth spurt, instead of looking haunched, he stood up straight, almost reaching eye level with Twilight. His flame had also taken on an orange outline, not fun to get caught in.

"Hi Twilight, got a message from the princess." He reported, holding out a perfect, silky scroll. His voice had also deepened, she realised.

"Thank you Spike." She said, taking the letter with her magic and unravelling it. As her eyes skimmed down the page, her face grew curious then confused. _But why would she want them back? It makes no sense! Why didn't she tell me why? Oh I wish I knew! _She thought angrily.

_Tell no one._

She finished the letter and quickly rolled it back up. "So, anything important?" Spike asked, checking off the list of things in the check-list Twilight had prepared two weeks ago.

"Nothing." She said a bit too quickly. Spike gave her a sceptical look. "Just an update about the coming Gala." She said.

Spike just shrugged. "Okay. I can't believe you're going as a royal guest!" He said, still so carefree.

_Hopefully we'll still be around to go._

**Right, this is my first MLP fanfic, and I just want to give out a few warnings. I'm not a very dedicated person, so there'll be times where I just don't update for a long period of time, or just can't be bothered. Also, I _really _don't want to be one of those people who give away future information, so sorry if I get a little vague in future chapters, but it's just to keep from spoilers. And finally, this is going how I want it. If one of the crusaders gets a cutie mark that you didn't expect or didn't want them to get, this how I'm doing it, so let me do my thing._  
><em>**

**Constructive criticism is welcome, and so are ideas, cause I'm prone to major writers block sometimes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, for the most part, the next couple chapters will be fillers, getting in on how things have changed and are changing in the past year. Also, I realise Twilight now has a castle, but I'm doing her in her library. It takes place a year after the season final of season four, but I really prefer her library, and it'll come into the plot later on.**

Rainbow Dash moved the last cloud into place, triggering the rain to start. Above the clouds, where the sun shone harshly, Rainbow sent off the others for rest until the rain stopped, when they had to destroy them.

She dropped down with the others below where the shower was taking place. The market was still up, a few ponies still going about their daily business, though for the most part, quite a lot of ponies had taken shelter. Rainbow didn't mind. The rain was nothing for her, and she didn't understand why ponies hated it so much.

She flew lazily, keeping to the dirt tracks. Applejack had taken over the apple stall. "Hey AJ." She greeted, landing in the shelter of the big umbrella Applejack had prepared in advance.

"Hi Rainbow, just sent Applebloom back to the farm for some r&r, poor filly's been working her hardest these past few moons."

"You know, she's not a filly anymore. It's just about time Scootaloo got _her _cutie mark!" She boasted proudly. "You know she's flying now, well in a way. a bit like Fluttershy. She can get off the ground with little effort, but she's still got some work to do." She added.

"Give her time. I'm just glad AB realised that these things can't be rushed, and she told me she's telling the other crusaders too."

"Well, good for her." Rainbow said, bored of their conversation. "Hey, you seen Twilight around? She told me she'd help with one of my routines for the Wonderbolts, but Fluttershy wants to make sure her animals will make it through the rain okay. It's just a little weather!"

Applejack chuckled. "Saw her trotting down town earlier, looked like she was headed towards the library."

"Okay thanks see ya!" Rainbow said, speeding over to the library, leaving a rainbow in her wake.

"Twilight! Come on!" She called as she stopped sharply at her front door, banging on it loudly with her front hooves. "Hurry up you said you'd help!" She complained.

Spike hesitantly opened the door, peering round. "Oh, hey Spike, is Twilight home?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh, well, um, yes, but-" He got cut off by Rainbow Dash letting herself in.

"But I think you should go!" Spike insisted, standing in front of her with his eyes narrowed, as tall as her.

"Wha- what?" She stuttered, confused. "But why?" She stomped.

"Rainbow, please." Spike muttered, genuine concern in his eyes.

Rainbow shook her head stubbornly. "No! Twilight ain't bailing out now because a little rain!" She insisted, soaring over his head with little effort.

"But Rainbow wait!" Spike called after her, racing after on all fours, a new habbit since he'd found he could go faster with his new hight. His please were ignored. Rainbow dropped down at Twilight's bedroom.

Twilight was pacing, muttering to herself. Her eyes were focused on the ground as she trotted back and fourth. When Rainbow announced her arrival, she didn't even so much as flick her ear.

"Please go." Spike muttered, which was also ignored.

"Twilight, what's got you so stressed? I mean, loosen up!" Twilight continued to pace. Rainbow kept trying to get her attention, to no avail, she backed out. "Hey Spike, what's that about you wanting me to leave so badly.

"She's been like that since she got back! I think it might have been a letter she got earlier today, because since reading it she's gotten anxious and confused, then made check lists which she threw away, then has been pacing like that and muttering! I don't know what wrong with her! And she wont answer me or...well, you apparently!"

"Don't worry, I'll get the gang." Rainbow Dash assured him, shooting out of the still open door towards sweet apple acres.


	3. Chapter 3

Applejack trotted back to the farm, enjoying the feel of the newly forming mud beneath her hooves and the rain in her mane.

She was greeted by Big Mac and Applebloom, who were both bucking apples in the Southern field, just by the barn. "C'mon Apples, dinner!" She yelled happily, and both her siblings came trotting over to the house.

They all trotted in, leaving a trail of mud to be cleaned later. Granny Smith was cooking dinner, which she normally did when the family was out and working. "I'm getting too old for this!" Is what they were greeted by, the smell of hay burgers accompanying.

"Sorry Granny." Applebloom said apologetically. "I wish I could help like I used to! But I just can't help it! I love working in the fields!"

"Wash your muddy hooves!" She ordered, leaving no room for refusal. The family did what they were told before taking their places 'round the table. "And Applebloom, it's fine! Honestly! I've weathered worse then having to cook now and then! Deary me!" She cried.

Applejack tossed them their hay burgers before digging in, extra large in her and Big Mac's case.

Suddenly, a crash sounded outside and a hammering on the door followed. "What in tarnation?" Granny Smith explained, whipping her head from side to side.

"Applejack!" It was Rainbow Dash's voice, shouting.

"One second!" Applejack called back. She sighed and trotted to the door. "You about gave Granny Smith a heart attack! What you doing crashing at ponies doors-" She got cut off.

"Twilight's not acting right." She said.

Applejack sighed and trotted out, closing the door behind her. "What's this all about? You know Twilight gets worked up sometimes."

"I thought we'd see why! You see, Spike said she'd been ignoring everypony, muttering, going through her books and everything, and it was all after she read a letter! We've got to get it and see what it says!" She said excitedly.

"It might just be an assignment from the Princess and she's just stressing, I'm not about to go rummaging through Twilight's stuff!" She said firmly.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Knew I should have gone to Rarity." She muttered. "At least she can keep a secret." She said the last part loudly, turning to leave.

"Just wait a gosh darn minute!" Applejack said angrily. "I can keep a secret! I'm the most reliable pony in Ponyville!"

"Oh really? Then why can't I rely on you to help me search for a letter?"

Applejack faltered, opening her mouth to retort before closing it again, realising she didn't know how to reply. _She's tricking me! But then again, I am curious about what's gotten Twilight all worked up._

"Fine, I'll come." She muttered grudgingly.

"Yes!" Rainbow shouted happily, giving AJ a hug before soaring into the air. "Meet me later outside the Library, I'll see you." She said confidently, shooting off.

Applejack sighed and chuckled, trotting back inside to eat her hay burger.


End file.
